The present invention relates to communication systems, and more specifically, this invention relates to edge detection for high speed serial data communications.
Current high speed serial links of chip to chip and board to board data transfers are limited in their potential degree of signal integrity due to the fact that they rely on clock recovery of incoming serial data. This proves to be limiting especially in environments with high signal interference/noise due to the fact that current data transmission requires a high degree of signal integrity.